hollyoaksfandomcom-20200216-history
Episode 5225 (1st August 2019)
Synopsis Misbah convinces Maxine to tell Damon the truth, but once Maxine sits down with Damon, she panics and tells another lie to Misbah's disappointment. Meanwhile, Sienna and Brody reconcile and decide to try to find a surrogate - and are shocked when Liberty offers. Also, Cleo discovers Joel and Goldie's secret relationship whilst Scott believes that he won't find happiness with anyone if he continues to perform drag. Plot Maxine searches on what happens during a clinical trial. Liberty goes into Sienna's bedroom to find her bed not slept in and covered in photos. She gets a fright when she finds Sienna crying in a corner. Cleo takes Goldie McQueen's phone. Liberty comforts Sienna. Misbah finds Maxine and Damon together, and tells Maxine that Levi has left. Misbah tells Maxine in secret that she will take over her treatment. Maxine tries to walk off but Misbah tells her that she has a psychological disorder that needs treating. Cleo tells Goldie that she's trying to look out for her, and Goldie promises not to send a single text message to him. Cleo goes through Goldie's messages and texts "J" to meet her at The Dog in the Pond in an hour. Scott blames Sinead for his and Levi's split. Sinead vows to find someone that loves Scott and Anita. Liberty tells Sienna that she has her by her side. Brody tells Damon about Sienna's attempt to kidnap the twins. Maxine and Misbah argues and Maxine tells Misbah that she can't lose Damon. Misbah offers to help Damon understand Maxine's condition, and asks Maxine if she'll let her help Maxine tell the truth. Liberty and Sienna talk about their fathers. Liberty tells Sienna that she misses Anna despite not even knowing her. Liberty admits to not being as happy as she appears, all of the time. Sienna believes that she's inherited Patrick's quality of destroying lives. Liberty assures her that she's nothing like Patrick. Sienna tells Liberty that Anna loved begonia and would display them in pots similar to how Liberty has her's arranged. Misbah tells Maxine that her psychological disorder can be caused by a past trauma, and gets Maxine to open up about her abuse at the hands of Patrick. She also opens up about marrying Adam and finding his body after he was murdered by his own father. Damon advises Brody to make amends with Sienna. Goldie is furious to discover that Cleo has tried to meet up with "J", and Joel spots them together and rushes out. Cleo advises Goldie to tell him to treat her with respect or get lost. Brody apologises to Sienna and they reconcile. Joel asks Goldie about Cleo and Goldie explodes at Joel. Joel talks her round and they kiss. Scott is annoyed at the lack of interest his dating profile has gotten and tells Sinead that Anita is finished. Misbah gets Maxine to talk to Damon. Maxine ends up backing out of confessing and tells Damon that she can start the clinical trial tomorrow, to Misbah's disappointment. Cleo walks in on Joel and Goldie on the couch together. Sienna tells Liberty that she and Brody have decided to look for a surrogate. Liberty offers to be their surrogate. Cast Regular cast *Sienna Blake - Anna Passey *Mitchell Deveraux - Imran Adams *Joel Dexter - Rory Douglas-Speed *Scott Drinkwell - Ross Adams *Brody Hudson - Adam Woodward *Damon Kinsella - Jacob Roberts *Maxine Kinsella - Nikki Sanderson *Misbah Maalik - Harvey Virdi *Cleo McQueen - Nadine Mulkerrin *Goldie McQueen - Chelsee Healey *Liberty Savage - Jessamy Stoddart *Sinead Shelby - Stephanie Davis Guest cast None Music Category:Hollyoaks episodes Category:2019 episodes Category:2019